teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019
The TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 is an eSports event which started on October 05 and ended on December 21, 2019.TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP | TEPPEN -Official Site- It was first announced during the TEPPEN Asia Japan Premiere Event. About The total prize pool of the event was ¥50,000,000, with ¥30,000,000 being given to the champion. Online qualifying rounds were available so that players around the globe could compete for a spot. There were no restrictions on the usable Heroes, Hero Arts or the cards. During the second qualifying tournament (November 23), the X (X 008, Secret) and Rathalos (RATHALOS 008, Secret) cards were given to those present at the venue. At the finals (December 21), the same cards were given, as well as the Ryu (RYU 008, Secret) and Advanced Artifact X (COR 070, Secret), however, the Ryu and Advanced Artifact X cards were only given to those present at the venue. Result The following is a list of the final rankings of the championship, with decks used by the players during the finals. Morrigan Aensland= |-| Dante= |-| Albert Wesker= Jill Valentine= |-| Morrigan Aensland= |-| Dante= Morrigan Aensland= |-| Jill Valentine= |-| Chun-Li= Albert Wesker= |-| Morrigan Aensland= |-| Chun-Li= Chun-Li= |-| Ryu= |-| Morrigan Aensland= Morrigan Aensland= |-| Chun-Li= |-| Albert Wesker= Ryu= |-| Chun-Li= |-| Morrigan Aensland= Jill Valentine= |-| Albert Wesker= |-| Morrigan Aensland= Jill Valentine= |-| Morrigan Aensland= |-| Albert Wesker= Jill Valentine= |-| Chun-Li= |-| Morrigan Aensland= Dante= |-| Morrigan Aensland= |-| Nergigante= Rathalos= |-| Ryu= |-| Chun-Li= Prizes Announcements During the second qualifying tournament (November 23), the following were announced: *Two new Secret Cards: Advanced Artifact X (COR 070, Secret) and Ryu (RYU 008, Secret). *New customization: Hero skins. *New Card Pack: WC2019 Selection Pack. During the finals, the following were announced: *New online tournament: TEPPEN NEW YEAR CUP 2020 **New Secret Cards: Jill Valentine (JILL 008, Secret), Chun-Li (CHUN-LI 008, Secret), Albert Wesker (WESKER 008, Secret). *Friend campagin: Players who make 10 friends in TEPPEN would earn “The Force Seekers” Pack Ticket x2 on January 2020. *New Card Pack: New Year Selection Pack. **New Secret Cards: Dreadking Rathalos (COR 026, Secret), Dark Libido Morrigan (COR 115, Secret), Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161, Secret). *New Hero: Akuma. *New expansion: The Force Seekers. *New skin: Evil Ryu. Trivia *During the semi-finals and finals of the tournament, an unique background and BGM were used which were never seen in-game before. *Last Guardian's name (台灣最後守護者) was changed in the event, while the stream would show the text , the hosts would only ever call him "Last Guardian" instead of "Taiwan's Last Guardian" or "The Last Guardian of Taiwan", which is the direct translation of "台灣最後守護者". This might be due to Taiwan's independence movement and how foreign companies may censor Chinese issues for profit. See also *"天" (Ten) Events for TEPPEN 2.0 Gallery Images ;November 23 WC2019 November 23 press picture (1).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (2).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (3).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (4).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (5).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (6).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (7).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (8).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (9).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (10).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (11).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (12).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (13).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (14).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (15).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (16).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (17).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (18).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (19).jpg WC2019 November 23 press picture (20).jpg ;December 21 WC2019 press picture (1).jpg WC2019 press picture (2).jpg WC2019 press picture (3).jpg WC2019 press picture (4).jpg WC2019 press picture (6).jpg WC2019 press picture (7).jpg WC2019 press picture (8).jpg WC2019 press picture (9).jpg WC2019 press picture (10).jpg WC2019 press picture (11).jpg WC2019 press picture (12).jpg WC2019 press picture (13).jpg WC2019 press picture (14).jpg WC2019 picture from Yonekura Miyu instagram.jpg Videos TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 日本代表決定戦 ベスト16 TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 日本代表決定戦 ベスト8 TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 日本代表決定戦 セミファイナル ファイナル 【TVCM】TEPPEN WC2019 世界を感じろ！(15秒) 【TVCM】TEPPEN WC2019 世界を感じろ！(30秒) TEPPEN World Championship Testimonial Hype Teaser TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 決勝大会 Team TEPPEN Testimonials - World Championship 2019 TEPPEN World Championship 2019 - Full Event (EN Replay) Sources Category:Events